Everything but Effortless
by starrysthestral
Summary: 3 years after graduating Hermione gets a mysterious letter that could change everything...eventually. DracoHermione. M for later chapters. R&R please!


**A/N: Firstly, I don't own Harry Potter. Secondly, this is my first fic so play nice if/when you review. Thirdly, thanks for reading!**

**Everything but Effortless**  
The Past and the Present

Draco Malfoy was sitting at a table outside a little café in Hogsmeade absentmindedly sipping coffee while lost in his favorite book, The Catcher in the Rye. He was pulled out of his trance as laughter rang in his ears. It was a nice cheery laughter, not one of the late Lord Voldemort, or a sardonic sarcastic laugh of his own. He looked up. It was Granger with Potty and Weasel laughing amiably, something about those damn Weasley twins. He went back to his book but found he couldn't concentrate, so he looked up again. He looked at the trio; he really looked, well at least at part of the trio. His eyes fell on Hermione. _Damn, the past couple years have done her good, why didn't I notice this back in school? _He thought, _Oh yeah, I was too busy being a bloody git to her to notice. _

And it was true; the years did indeed do her good. Draco's class graduated three years ago, with Hermione and him at the top of their class. Through the years Hermione's trademark bushy hair grew into frizz-free waves that rippled down her back every time she laughed. She had curves in all the right places, a perfect body, at least to him, and a personality to match. She was no longer the nerdy bookworm, even though her favorite store was still the bookstore. She was kind, intelligent, caring, funny, everything Draco wanted in a girl but never got. Before it was always about the sex with him, hot brainless chicks who were just a good screw. But the years had changed him too. His father was dead, his dear mother was free from the dark torture Lucius has put her through. She had blossomed and thrived, not caring for bloodlines or Voldemort; but that's another story. Draco had changed after seeing the only woman he had ever loved tortured and almost killed by some Death Eaters on the behalf of Voldemort. He hadn't fought with the Order because caring for Narcissa took up all of his time, but he had formed an alliance with them. He had never really followed their beliefs anyways, at least willingly. Even though he had changed for the better, he still had his trademark Malfoy smirk. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore; it was a tad longer and fell around his face. It was combed perfectly yet it was ruffled enough for a sexy look only he could pull off. Along with his lean, Quidditch toned body; he had definitely become more striking.

He watched Hermione and her friends again. He wished he had friends like that, but alas he didn't. Pansy had followed her parents to the Dark Side with her parents, and had gotten herself Avada'd. _She was a dumb slut anyways_. Crabbe and Goyle also went to the Dark Side, but Draco didn't really like them anyways, they had rocks for brains. All his supposed friends were either dead, or laying low. Except Blaise. Blaise was with him the whole time, he was the only one who didn't go to the Dark Side and helped Draco with his mother. He still didn't like muggle- borns but he tolerated them.

He was mesmerized with Hermione. He loved the way she talked, the way her lips moved. The way her hair rippled in the late spring breeze, her lush lips, her sexy yet innocent voice. _God Draco, get a hold of your self! Just because all this happened doesn't mean you can fucking fall for her! She'll never have you, she still sees you for what you were at school. _Draco mentally banged his head against the table. _Lovely, now I feel like a house elf. What the hell? I just said lovely. I must be going insane, Herm-Granger's getting to my head. _ He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts when another voice invaded his mind.

** Maybe you should write her an anonymous letter, be mysterious. Lure her in yet be completely honest. But you still have to be you. You can't be a totally changed man, because you aren't one. **

_ Damn that's a good idea. _He smiled as he quickly conjured up a quill and some parchment.

-----------------

" Thanks guys, I had a great time!" Hermione Granger said, giving her two best friends a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time 'Mione!" Ron said as he gave her a hug, "But I've gotta run, Lavender's gonna castrate me If I don't get home soon."

"See you later 'Mione," Harry said before he left, "Ginny will probably want some sleep so I should get home and see my favorite girls."

"Okay, night boys," Hermione smiled as she closed the door of her cozy apartment. Ron and Lavender got together the end of 7th year and had been going steady ever since. Voldemort hadn't gnawed at their relationship, if anything the war had made it stronger. Ginny and Harry had been married for a year now, with a baby girl named Sophie, who Hermione had the honor of being the godmother of. She smiled at the thought of her friends, pushing back the twinge of wanting to have a relationship like either of those. Hermione was amazingly single, and had been since 7th year. Of course, many guys had hit on her since then, but they were all either drunks, trying to get into her knickers, or just too shallow for her standards.

She hummed as she walked through the living room, tossed her purse into the closet, and sat down on her peach colored couch. She pulled off her shoes, and sank back into the couch. She lazily accio'd her mail from the kitchen counter and started to flip through it. A letter from Ginny about Sophie's new trick, and dinner next Friday, a letter from her parents saying they were coming to visit next month, papers concerning The Book Nook, her little bookstore in Hogsmeade, and a mysterious letter with just her name on it. _I'll read it tomorrow; I'll just make some tea and go to bed. _ She thought as she got up, leaving the unopened letter on the coffee table.


End file.
